


The Damn Curtains

by KizunaKitsuneUzumaki



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Roommates, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizunaKitsuneUzumaki/pseuds/KizunaKitsuneUzumaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Judal can be thoughtful. Other times he just wants the damn curtains he likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Damn Curtains

“Judal, I don’t want everything in our apartment to be black. It’s so depressing!”

“I don’t care Chibi. You chose what part of the city we had to live in so I get to chose the decorations.”

“Within reason! Why can’t we have white curtains? I would even settle for red or gold if it would make you happy, but we need some kind of contrast to everything else; the black couch, the black walls, the black picture frames, the black carpet, the black bedding-”

“Our accent pillows are red and gold. We have color.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am completely serious. Now stop complaining and grab that.”

“Juju!”

“If you don’t shut up and help me carry this stuff I’m kicking you out of bed and covering my abs.”

“But I like your abs!”

“Then stop talking and start helping.”

…

Aladdin sat on the couch staring at the living room. It was so dark. He felt like he was in a cave. Maybe he could add some big, gold decorations or something to add to the room. Something needed to change though. The black curtains blended in with everything else in the house. 

Maybe he could “accidentally” bleach the curtains? But what excuse could he use for washing the stupid things. 

It was so late. Judal was still washing his hair. Aladdin didn’t even feel awake enough to get to bed. Fighting with Judal about how they decorated their new house took too much out of him. He just couldn’t win this one. 

Slowly Aladdin dragged his body into the bedroom and flopped onto bed. It was only a matter of seconds before his eyes closed and stayed shut, his breathing evened out. 

…

Judal was well aware starting the day that Aladdin would complain and argue about all the black furniture and accents he chose. He thought he was prepared to fight his little boyfriend, but it was exhausting to argue with his logic and stubborn nature all day. It wasn’t as though he had planned to make everything black, Aladdin just complained about things before Judal finished explaining his desires. And being the person he was, Judal chose to keep his complete plan to himself and surprise Aladdin. 

Not that the brat made it easy for him. 

Judal waited for a few minutes after Aladdin left for work, making sure that he wouldn’t come back to get something he forgot. He pulled supplies from a stash in the hallway, needing to reorganize the coat closet after because everything fell on him as he pulled the things out. 

He took a white pencil out and started sketching on the walls. A few hours later his designs were finished. The entire house was outlined now. He would have just enough time to finish. Hopefully. 

Gold paint slowly filled the white lines on the walls. He had to light candles all over the house and throw open all the windows so it wouldn’t stink like paint too much. Mostly he was just cold from the breeze. 

A few things he went back and added color too; a little red here, some blue there. Soon enough things came together and the painting was done.

He worked on the ceiling of their bedroom next. The walls were already done, but Aladdin loved seeing the stars at night. So Judal was going to bring them to him. White and gold stars started to dot the dark blue ceiling. 

The kitchen was a new project. He stuck hooks into the wall and hung red oven mitts. Blue towels were put in all the appropriate places. 

He replaced the plain towels in the bathroom with bright blue ones. The floor mats and rugs around the house were all blue now. 

The bedding they used normally was replaced by a red and gold set. 

He was done, more or less. It took all day. Aladdin should have been home an hour ago, meaning he went out drinking with friends. Judal ordered pizza. The pizza came. Judal ate some, not wanting it to get cold. Then he waited. And waited. And waited. 

He waited until Aladdin stumbled into the house, clearly drunk and rambling on about boobs and Sinbad. Judal watched as the glaze alcohol gave to Aladdin’s eyes disappeared. Slowly Aladdin sobered up, taken back by how different the house was from when he left that morning. 

His eyes started watering as he walked though the house and absorbed everything. The walls were their story. From the day they met in the old world to the day they met in this new one, every moment of time, every important event, up until the day they agreed to be together. 

He choked a bit trying to get the words out. They came in a hoarse whisper. 

“Thank you.”


End file.
